Different happiness we fall
by Rvenge
Summary: Life is a game. With someone she plays cards with some dice and with a young Alexandra an illegitimate daughter of the Emperor, she decided to play chess. Big. Many clans eager to see on the throne a pawn. The Guardian Council – the Queen. As a young Princess to distinguish sincerity from hypocrisy and from the love of the political game? Well, in a fight?
1. Prologue

**Legends** **Primordial Empire**

* * *

 **Different happiness we fall**

 **Book 1**

 _Alexandra Cherching_

The book was written and published. It is a translation.

The book is not in that category because I could not find my desired look. So please, don't kick.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Once the battle is Iron Throne_  
 _pain, death, power_ _-_ _it's his game._

Saruman. Game of Thrones

Spacious room in the residence of the Primordial Guardians of the Empire was lit up by a burning fireplace and a few lamps that never were able to disperse the gloom. The living room was silent, because seven Keepers so well each other knew that the silence was not tense. Only were heard in the atmosphere barely perceptible notes of discontent and expectations.

Perhaps to blame was the nervous shaking of the leg sitting on the windowsill of a dark-haired, curly girl, the only representatives of the fair sex among those present? Or simply a dirty look men in glasses, which he threw at his colleague with a strange hairstyle who hair glittered with gold thin braids.

The door swung open, and the room rapidly entered the tall blond man with spiky, unpleasant look. He casually looked around at those present, nodded and went over to the chair.

\- Everyone is here. - Logged leaned back and looked at the man with braids: - Midgar, I would be very grateful if you will leave your undoubtedly interesting activities and pay me some attention.

Redhead barely flinched noticeably and with a smile turned to the newcomer:

– Excuse me, – is finally seeing the interlocutor, puzzled raised an eyebrow, – Lord Choir.

– I don't like to talk to the in masks, – sidelong glanced at the blond man with glasses. – I would be grateful if you would take this into account, Lirvain.

– As you say, Asgard,– he nodded slightly and held his hand. The air trembled, floated, and instead here Shorthair choir appeared swarthy, gray-eyed man. He threw back the white scythe and continued: – the Reason for the meeting we are all familiar with. We can say, summing up the situation, which turned out to be due to yet unknown me person.

Judging by the threatening tone, nothing good comes from exploring the aforementioned white haired «person» can not expect the cost.

– Offer to discuss the most important at the moment, – Asgard adjusted his glasses. – You get access to a list of inheritance?

– Yes. It is only obvious today - grimaced Lirvain. - Fortunately, there is another Conductor.

\- The mysterious "but"? - Raise eyebrows copper Midgar.

– Right,– abruptly replied the blond. – The woman, the bastard, and at that, never left the boundaries of the estate. "Chic candidate" for the role of the ruler!

– She's a Conductor, – murmured Midgar. – And this is important. By the way, what is the reaction of light on such a «wonderful» news?

Through pale lips Lirvain ran nasty smile, and the blond replied:

– Personally, I like the reaction of the aristocrats brought a lot of pleasure. The capital is now like an old and dirty room where suddenly turned on the light. Cockroaches running around frantically, because the bastard with the Gift, nothing was known. And then published the list of heirs, and in it the first number of an unknown girl, which even at the court was not even once.

– What an insult to the color of the Primordial Empire! – pretty narrowed his blue eyes Midgar.

– But the insult to insult and miss the chance to educate a girl in the right key, if not to kill time, Clans don't want. – Lirvain poured into a tall glass of ruby wine. – By the way, I wonder why before he published this list, about a girl we don't even know? – Blonde response from colleagues was not waiting and back to the topic: – While Red and Blue almost fought for the right to pick up her environment and teachers. I'm not talking about those ambitious gentlemen who want to bring happiness to the girl of his persona, and himself the throne.

– Such has always lacked – skeptical left Asgard.

– True, and Blue, and Scarlet, and supposedly unobtrusive White very elegantly held Rowena. – Lire bad grinned and saluted with a glass of the Keeper. – Managed to achieve from Alexander signature under the decree that once his daughter is unfamiliar with his Gift, to teach her everything should be able the young heiress, is obliged by the Council of Keepers.

All turned to blithely wiggle feet, curly-haired girl. She only smiled innocently and flashed his dark eyes. It seems that sharing details of Rowena was not going.

– This, incidentally, is another confirmation of the fact that he was practically out of his mind, – glares at the blond winced. – In your right mind did not reach it would be no arguments. Especially if it involved his precious Lilith and her seaglaze brother.

– Flaming... – Midgar laughed softly. – Colorful characters.

– Your dislikes can be discussed later. Anything come back on the issue of death of the heirs? – quietly asked the dark-haired girl slightly bowed his head to the side.

\- Aerlis, explain - said Lirvain.

– Poison,– briefly replied the other. – Synthetic poison. Not local. With very curious properties. A normal person would quickly become physically weak, mage will die in seventy cases out of a hundred, but the Guide or Keeper... no Chance. At all. The antidote is also there.

– It is interesting. The action of the poison depends on the concentration of power in the body? – thoughtfully ran her finger along sweaty glass brunette.

– Yes, Rowena, – nodded Aerlis. – Emperor we pulled out because it was rejected elements, now he's a puppet, and it should Red Clan...

– Because favorite something from this Clan, and with claims to the throne, – Lirvain continued the thought of the brunette. – This is not the first time, the hostess got up from the bed of the Emperor and assumed the throne.

– The schemers! What do they expect? Because now the Emperor is the probability of having a child with the Gift of a paltry need. – Expressing his attitude to the situation in General, and Red Clan in particular, Aerlis slammed his hand on the table.

– Why are they the heir with the Gift? – Lirvain raised eyebrow. – Being born a normal child, then there will be no need for the Board of Keepers. After all, while there is a Conductor, we support and guarantor of power. – The blond paused, but soon continued: – And here the problem of the Emperor may have known and the dose of poison was given to small. Keepers also can't do anything directly, – with a sigh, Lirvain ran a hand through his hair. – And not so long ago we subtly hinted that once we have Sources, we must perform only their direct duties and not to participate in the Affairs of the Empire.

\- Back to the problem, - Aerlis colleagues came from heaven to earth. - What about the princess?

– Alexandra vir Tolliman, now the heiress of the Primordial Empire, – sighed Lirvain.

\- Where is the miracle? - Asked Asgard and adjusted his glasses.

– In the background, – said Lirman. – And someone will have to go, because if Red get her out of the manor, to save the princess from the clutches of their almost not possible. If they want to keep her alive... But if they kill the heir, the rest can be forgotten. Change the ancient traditions – this case is extremely bloody. In this situation, and the Council will not be able to do anything, because without the Guide we don't need. The country can cease to exist in the form in which it is now. That can't happen. We swore allegiance to the Empire.

– Well... the Initiative is punishable, – laughed Midgar. – You and cards in hands! Once invited, he will go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Legends Primordial Empire**

* * *

 **Different happiness we fall**

 **Book 1**

 _Alexandra Cherching_

The book was written and published. It is a translation.

The book is not in that category because I could not find my desired look. So please, don't kick and remove.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _About the dangers of eavesdropping_

 _– Don't go there! There you are in for trouble!_

 _– Well how can I not go? They are waiting for!_

 _T_ _he cartoon «Kitten named Woof»_ [*1]

* * *

[*1] - Russian cartoon

* * *

The weather was beautiful. The Princess, however, despite the well-known song, not so terrible. That's just at this moment the Highness of my behavior was far from exemplary, and if I now saw the master, few would have thought.

But curiosity, as it turned out, all the same Vice! Although in this case rather than the curiosity and the instinct of self-preservation. It fascinated me between barbed thickets of shrubs near the house to open the living room Windows. The bushes had clung to the house is very tight, and therefore occasionally under them had almost to crawl. That, of course, did not add the charm of the princess in General and dress in particular. Remembered his kind, dignity and tried to crawl carefully. Hardly helped, but I'm honestly made every effort.

The conversation, which I was so eager to hear, caused me considerable concern. Because so far there were no cases where the mentor from one card with the name of the visitor paled and almost ran raced in the lower living room. Therefore, the reason for this behavior significant. Because learned which room the teacher took the visitor, and decided to play spies. Especially since the window was opened... so tempting...

Judging by the commotion, a mysterious visitor arrived from the Palace. But before checking the estate and the fact that «a good bastard» is not yet dead, there were still a couple of months... After all regardless of circumstances of birth, I'm a princess. Even with a family Gift, which I actually recognized and even to the inheritance list included. And «value of money» in my face for twenty years, and they are still not ordered as directed. Because the arrival of unknown causes bad suspicion that I decided to marry. And it is unfortunate. Because I'm do not want.

And finally, the coveted window. I, breathlessly, leaned against the warm stone and prepared to listen.

– I can't go with you! – cried a voice mentor Amalia directly near the window, and I jumped.

– And you, in fact, do not offer, – said softly cold male voice. – I only wanted the princess.

– And you really expect to go with you a young girl without a proper escort?

– In my society she is not in danger, lady, with irony replied her companion.

Here. I knew that nothing good will not hear. I want to take, though without the Trustee. Therefore, these rights are transferred to someone else. Most logical – to her husband.

– I'm not going to let the girl went to this gadyushnik! – angry mentor, who never been known for calm nature. All the same genes affect. FAE in the family always leave a mark on posterity.

–You go too far, – the frost has walked on the skin.

– Not so,– Amalia said softly. – Or are you really expected that can come and pick up the one that became my daughter? To unsubscribe from the noble lady escort? I'm only after a waving handkerchief? Yes, in the end, against all the rules and decency!

More interesting...

On the right side there was a slight noise. I leaped up in fright and began to back away, but stumbled upon something back. It moved. Why not cried out in surprise, I didn't understand. Suppressed fear, slowly turned around and saw the same frightened friend. Probably because of the dark green dress and thick bushes in front of the window I didn't notice. We all turned to the source of the rustling, and saw in the leaves hides the black tail of our cat.

– What are you doing here? – faintly asked Mariola.

– Same as you. – The girl expressively has looked at the open shutters.

I just sighed, and we, not saying a word, crept closer.

The dispute in the room was gaining momentum.

– Okay. – Cold voice came to the shadow of discontent. – What do you suggest?

– My daughter, lady Mariola, – immediately replied Amalia. –Girls grew up together, and Alexandra at court will need her support.

– Lady Mariola, – ironically handed a stranger, – is not illustrious. And named you, lady, as far as I remember, not so long ago and for some very dubious merit.

Askance looked at Marishka. Judging by the ominously dark narrowed eyes, the man had already caused her steady hostility. However, if you consider how he spoke about her kind...

What was this person, if he allows himself such behavior?

What is happening to me more and more disliked.

– Are you implying that my daughter is not quite appropriate for the company of her Highness? – Now in the voice of a kindergarten teacher reigned the Northern ice. – How strange. For twenty years, she is quite old enough to chaperone, but not now?

– Lady! – man raised his voice. – It gives me no pleasure to debate with you, because I will concede.

Suddenly there was a rustle of curtains, we looked up and caught the evil look Amalia, who only pursed her lips and banged the shutters closed.

My friend and I a few seconds, looked aghast at each other. Then Mary stammered:

– Well, crawled?

– Yeah, – nodded in response. – As we... caught!

Ten minutes later, after bringing yourself in relative order, we carefully walked into the house through the back door. However, unnoticed to go upstairs failed. Second room faced a hurry sullen Amalia.

– And here my noble and exemplary ladies, – «gently» she began. – But on this topic will talk later, now quickly change clothes! Marie, help Ale.

– Да, мать, – поклонился друг.

– Who was it? – I asked mentor.

– Хранитель – немного помедлив, ответила она и быстро вышла из комнаты.

The way to their rooms I have done completely automatically, thanks to dragged by the hand Mariola.

Oh how sad everything is.

Unlikely to decide the case my marriage would have come personally to the Guardian. So, it's worse than was thought. So that's just not enough imagination to imagine why I needed them.

The keepers... a rare Beast, in nature, occurs only in the amount of eight pieces. The farm is extremely helpful, because each of them has almost unlimited access to their element. The force awakens in immigrants from other worlds, and mages to be to this is not necessary.

Guardians of the elements for a very long time hunted the Imperial Clans, indeed, the only one from all sides notable individual is worth a dozen of strong wizards. But then it so happened that some of them met with my ancestor. Izmir vir Tolliman wanted to live a long, happy and preferably on the throne. And because of all the advantages he had only the Gift of the Conductor and the high kind, the throne worthy seen only in your sweet dreams.

But then he discovered that the Conductor can take energy not only from the environment, but also the Custodians directly. What a clever ancestor of the Imperial dynasty signed a Treaty with them, whereby they elevated him to the throne and swore allegiance to the Primordial Empire. Vir Tolliman had promised to cherish Guardian itself and to bequeath to descendants.

The clans, of course, the layouts were extremely dissatisfied, after all, the Emperor in far-reaching plans were not included. The power quickly without even saying goodbye, was gone from their grasp. But to do nothing she could. Izmir was pleased with the people, who called the young reformer of the World. With accession to the throne of the Conductor in the country brought stability. He balanced the background energy, giving energy, and the Empire prospered. No droughts or poor harvests and, accordingly, dissatisfaction of the population.

Thinking thus, I finally got to the room. I had recovered somewhat and is now watched around the room friend.

Mariola stray from the straightened hairstyles black lock and dissatisfied snorted:

– What are you doing? If I'm not mistaken, you are now the Guardian will represent. Take the dress off. The Princess from you to do will become.

– I'm not against, but without fanaticism? – cautiously said, watching the approach of the girlfriend, who was carrying the torturous corset.

– It is necessary, Alya, it is necessary, – critically looked at me Mariola.

– Okay,– and stood before the mirror, giving myself at the mercy of Marie. His case she knows so I can relax and think.

So, what do we have? And nothing! We have a Custodian in the amount of one piece and the terrified mentor, but that it had not previously seen. Rather, it's not even in her emotions, and that it allowed them to see. And also the fact that she argued with him... FAE in the tribe Liotel were five generations ago, and now their legacy was affected only in a mild character and a bit more impulsive behaviour. But in any case not Amalia young girl, that is so to lose control over emotions.

Mari pulled a little too hard at the strand when she was fixing my hair, and I winced. Then the hair slipped loose blonde braid and fell on my eyes, however, Mari immediately picked her up and pinned back. Caught in the mirror an encouraging glance, a friend and smiled at her in response. Then returned to my gloomy thoughts.

And yet... wouldn't the Keeper to go for me personally, if her Highness the princess-bastard Alexander vir Tolliman the just married off.

Conclusion: let's wait half an hour and I will know. It is foolish to speculate.

– Ready,– Mariola said quietly, and I jumped.

Got up, looked at the reflection, she smoothed a palm blue satin dress and nodded with satisfaction. The grey-eyed girl in the mirror looked accordingly to their status and position. All as needed. I'm ready.

– Thank you,– gratefully smiled at friend.

Mari rarely bother me personally, though not a maid, but if she did, the result could be no doubt.

– Nothing, – she said seriously. – Go. It's time.

Nodded in agreement and, after receiving encouraging a smile in farewell, left the room.

When the footmen opened doors for me living in the belly of the settled chill of fear and excitement. Felt flutter fingers and firmly took hold of her fan. Easy pain ripping through the skin of the plates helped to recover. I sighed, squared his shoulders and resolutely walked.

The room was deathly quiet, and my footsteps on the blue marble floor sounded deafening loud.

The teacher stood by the mantelpiece and turned in the thin fingers of one of the figurines. Apparently, very worried.

– It is also optional, as your father, – said a cold voice behind. – But he is entitled to this behavior. With your hand, it's imprudent. Nevertheless thank you that you granted me an audience. After waiting half an hour.

Really? Oh how rude, impatient mister Keeper. He's the one?

Looked at Amalia, and she just nodded, confirming my guess. I smiled a little and turned to the unexpected visitor.

A tall man was standing near a large window. I slid a curious eyes on loose blue official robe, white mask and her white hair, which the sun sparkled freshly fallen snow.

Keepers face no one knew. Apparently, they wanted to live safely, without fear that some hunters «precious skin» involved. Cause we all have private lives and maybe even families. Who would want to risk your loved ones?

– Excuse me, – crouched at the curtsy and looked directly at the man. – Greetings, Guardian. What brings you to this house?

Got up and looked at standing opposite the wizard. The mask creates a horrible impression...

– I brought you bad news, lady Alexandra. All of the ruling family, except the Emperor, were killed.

– Sincerely sorry for the loss of such worthy people, – I said slowly. No special feelings about the death of the Empress and the heirs I felt, as never seen them. And the exile most likely was required it is now late wife's father.

– I'm here to escort you to the Palace.

– Why? – with a questioning raised eyebrow. – Does there need my presence?

– Your father is ill. You are the only remaining heir to his blood. Need blood... – He walked away from the window and went out into the middle of the room. – Your education in this quality leaves much to be desired. Rather, it is practically absent. Now, let's bow. We leave tomorrow morning. You must be ready and not force yourself to wait.

Another nod. The Keeper turned and left the living room.

Now I don't need to «keep the brand», and because I sank into a chair, trying to reorient himself, then looked at Amalia.

– Probably, it is necessary to prepare everything for departure, – I said, trying to gather my thoughts.

– Of course,– nodded Amalia.

– Especially don't overdo. Things at least.

I weakly smiled at the teacher and walked out.

In my head was full of discord, thoughts randomly jumping from one to another. About the emotional status is possible to keep silent modestly. For a moment stood in the hall, blankly staring, then shook her head and quickly went to his room to change. Still I don't like these formal dresses. Uncomfortable.

Half an hour later came an overwhelming desire to ride. Did not resist, and now after ten minutes of sitting in the saddle of a Storm - red horse, and i heading away from the yard. The corner of my eye on the terrace of the house I noticed something white, but when I turned around no one was there. Only just heard slammed the balcony door.

Horse riding has always been brainwashed, but not this time. Stagnant horse constantly pulled a reason, and I still gave her the will. For a while we were running through the fields, and the wind tore off eyelashes it is unclear why the tears. Now I no longer kept hot mare, and customized her heels, but it was necessary.

Field changed to a forest road, but the speed did not decrease. It seemed to slow down now as the heart to stop. So I sometimes shied away from too low hanging branches and raced on, trusting the choice of the way to his red haired filly. To numbness wrung the reins and clung to the horn of the saddle, not to fly in a mad jump.

The pulse pounded in his temples, his eyes burned the fire of sunset, shining sun. Rolling across the meadow Snowstorm suddenly tripped, prudently slowed down its run and moved at a smooth trot. Realizing his folly, forced her to move a step, and then completely stopped. I tied the reins to the branches of an old willow, a little bit helplessly and knelt at the roots of the tree.

What am I doing? And neck to collapse. Right Amalia, is «desperately stupid girl».

Always knew that my carefree youth is not eternal and sooner or later on Imperial offspring will remember.

But even in my worst dreams I could not imagine myself on the throne.

It's impossible! I don't want to!

But he came. My ride.

Amalia... mother. You will remain here, and perhaps we'll never meet again.

Tears again poured down in streams. Sobbed and dropped her face in his hands.

All. It's all over! The familiar world is gone. It's always the first time is still left with the impression that it's not so fatal. That's not so much changed. But then the illusion falls apart. And on these fragments of the former life you have to build new. Strong. That survived...

I have never been at court, but a fool was not too. Was wise enough to understand that no one bastard with open will no meet.

Hysteria slowly down, came the weariness and devastation. Therefore, when shoulders lay warm hands and clung to me Mari, I did not react.

– So what are you crying? – whispered to a friend in my ear. – Rode had so far. I barely found...

– Do you already know? – sadly I looked to the girl.

– Yes. – Mariola gazed thoughtfully at the distant mountains where the dying sunset stained the snow-capped peaks in all shades of gold and purple. The breeze played with the dark wavy locks of friend who had escaped from the braids.

– If you want, I'll leave you here, – she wiped wet cheeks and carefully looked at me. – We will work something out.

– We grew up together, and anything can happen. Even fought sometimes. But you were the one who insisted that I was officially considered to be your lady and, accordingly, receive a salary. And on my training too. Was there in difficult moments. You didn't abandon me. – Mari raised her brown eyes, which flashed for a moment the glare of a crimson sun. – So why do I think that I will abandon all that binds us together? You know as well as understand what awaits us in the capital. – The friend smiled and gently pulled my braid. – Nothing. We're two frogs. Will twitch his paws, looking, oil get!

– You're always the optimist, – through the power of smiled back.

We rose from the grass and headed for the horses. While Mariola, silently cursing to much tightened the knot, untied his Breeze. I checked the foot Snowstorm.

The mare was all right, but I still gently held by the rusty mane and quietly apologized. The horse snorted in my hair, showing that she's thinking about some of the bustler, whose twists and turns almost cost the health fair mare.

Finally Marie had to cope with the problem, and we sat down in the seat.

Slowly came back to the estate, and I went back into reticence.

– Alya, don't be a SAP! And anyway, I don't know you! – indignantly exclaimed Marie.

– Sorry,– I shook his head – I. Just... thinking a lot.

– While you think about nothing, – angry girlfriend. – Information is almost zero. You just wind and regret. But come on! Don't let me down, your Highness!

I looked away, because she was completely right. Marie but she did not proceed, and defiantly shook his head and shouted:

– You need to escape. So I'll race you home! Last one goes at night to the Ambassador behind the mask! – and, giving his horse twister, rushed forward, leaving me completely stunned by the turn of events.

Unfortunately, such disputes we were pretty serious, and I had to run this little imp. Mariska held a little Breeze, waited until I came up with it, and then spurred on again. The jump was mad, to lose didn't want.

But in the end, I still lost.

– Mariola, you're crazy! What a night? What ambassador? What, unknown to all the gods, the mask? – raged I heard that they had conceived a girlfriend. She smiled, but made no answer, got off the Breeze. Threw the leash and went to the stables.

To me remained nothing how to follow a friend. Marie went to the «horse house» as in childhood we called the barn and began to unsaddle the horse.

Then turned around and said:

– Night – your choice. The Ambassador is the one machine that was today. Mask... Alya, so don't make me doubt your mental abilities. You perfectly understood everything. – This toadstool smiled and quickly went to the door. Then a cunning little face back in the picture in the doorway and called, – You promised. Have to do everything!

To give up and I really couldn't. Don't know what whim I then knocked in the head, but I and Mariola at the time gave my word that I will comply with the terms of our bet. Have not once regretted. However... still it was fun! In our monotonous life and active nature girlfriend it is no wonder that we have become and in this to find the pros.

I smiled, remembering several very amusing incidents. However, we and fall for them if Amalia knew. Once she even flogged us did not shun. Me for the idea, Marishka for execution.

It was like this. In that time we competed, I think, in swimming. Marie never knew how to admit their weaknesses. And sailed it much worse than I.

After losing precious girlfriend I have long thought, what would it «please». Suddenly, kick open a few rusty doors of the mind, was the idea to diversify our boring village life affects somebody, and Irida, the goddess of the Dark Flame and Revenge. And to host this exclusive view is not all honourable citizens, and a select group of people. To be precise – a gang of local hooligans, as they have bullied girls.

Irida people respected and feared. More likely, however, second. By the way, she, unlike the other gods, travelled in mortal guise. And judging by the legends, only to once again be deceived in the man and give him at the end of the dark. In short, the lady was strange. With men she had no luck, but otherwise... Before revealing his incognito she managed to be spotted almost everywhere – from epic battles to a magical treatises. A talented young lady. But nevertheless, whose soul was tormented by the desire to settle accounts with offenders have approached this eccentric person. Because of this, our choice fell on her.

So we, two young idiots, in consultation with the most trusted friends, decided to teach the boys. In those times there was a feast of the elements that was good for us. The festival was held in mid-summer, and it was absolutely wonderful thing – bonfires, songs, dances, swimming and of course the search for a mythical flower, which indicates to the owner the path to the treasure.

Experimental we were five. Girls we was warned not to raised the cry that if the hooligans will be to show attention to, and slowly carried away sheep in our grove. Those going, we had no doubt. For insurance I sent on holiday a couple of footmen out of the house and was persuaded to help us brothers some girls. They were supposed to quietly accompany each pair to the right place. In order to avoid unpleasant situations.

And just in case that our hornless goats got there, the guys we dressed up in costumes of evil spirits on this night, allegedly running through forests and villages. Thank the elements, the first stage went smoothly. While our girls with a coquettish giggle asked the gentlemen to wait a little to one of the romantic place where such a great guy and surrender do not mind, we completed the final preparations. I again checked, even if all around lies the dark cloth impregnated honestly stolen alcohol.

On round meadow almost simultaneously fell out our «dove». At the same moment she noticed a bright fire – I sent sparks on alcohol-saturated cloth. In the center of a fiery circle on a magnificent throne sat Mariola. She looked in complete accordance with the way. Long dark hair was down, a slight figure under the black with purple flare dress. At her feet garbed in the colors of a flame I was sitting. Hair, on the contrary, removed upstairs, exposing neck and shoulders. Irida never appeared without sisters – Sparks. After all, the fire, and revenge have beginning. Under the shocked glances Marisha slowly stood up and inquired:

– I see you brought the sacrifices of my faithful daughter!

The girl, abandoning the knights, rushed to the circle and falling on his knees, fervently assured «goddess» that the victims brought and ready to serve next.

– Great! One of you will make a fine priestess, when you spill the blood of these infidels on my altar! Nothing more dishonest these people don't deserve that – Mari gracefully waved her hand.

The flame is very timely shot up even higher, helpfully shedding light on a large rock at the edge of the clearing. Clearly the men turned pale. Whole hops seem to have already weathered.

– Oh, my faithful servants! – suddenly screamed Marisha, and so that and I was scared. – Drag them to the altar!

Hearing our future plans, «victim» instantly unfroze and tried to make his legs. There it was! From the forest instantly poured our vermin, and began to catch a little unconscious guys. A couple of minutes we watched a fascinating catch-up around the perimeter of the clearing. Then, when nechistyi already practically twisted «sacrificial lambs» I filed imperceptible sign, and they were allowed to escape. «Evil» waited half a minute and ran hooting after him. To fix the result, so to speak.

We girls looked at each other and laughed. But then by the «altar» came a very quiet, very angry voice:

– Having fun, so... have Fun in the best of means.

Recognized the voice of Amalia and suppressed the impulse to dig deeper into the ground or to get away after «sheep» and «evil spirits».

Looked at the girlfriend and realized she was consumed by a similar feeling. Above his head I heard already the shout of mentor:

– Come on get up, you morons! Fools... yeah not that round and cubic! Where's your common sense was? However, where the instinct of self-preservation? – Turned to the village. – Get away from me! You will be a separate conversation.

The girls didn't need to be told twice, and they left us to the mercy of an angry Amalia Liotel.

She swore for a long time. Then very simply and lucidly explained than could end our adventure, if anything went wrong.

And then I whipped the first and only time in my life.

I shook my head, remembering how we grew crazy optimists, and went into the house.

At dinner, the Keeper was not present, fairly than upset me. Very much it was interesting, how he's going there in the mask. Unfortunately or fortunately, none of my curiosity to meet not torn.

We spent the evening in the room of Amalia. We remembered the past, talked and tried not to think about the future. Sorry, from words or even actions it will not change...

I sat on the carpet at the feet of Amalia and slowly combing her long hair Mariola, which was in front of me. Through the fingers slid the silky strands the color of dark chocolate. I lifted heavy weight and admiring it in the flickering purple glow of the burning fireplace.

Friend nervously twisted in the hands of the invariable notebook, which is constantly carried on them. Creative nature FAE sometimes manifested itself in an unexpected way. Mariola was fond of chemistry, and in General any biological experiments in particular. Now, however, she just clutched the book in whitened fingers. As a straw past life was grabbing...

Amalia was sitting in a rocking chair with a book, but judging by the absent look, knew not a single line of read.

How funny... This is our last family night, and we spend it as if nothing has changed today. Like tomorrow we are not leaving.

But we are well, and this is important. And the silence... If we now start talking, then all would undoubtedly lead to crying. I can hardly hold myself. And brown eyes girlfriend is not time this evening was covered with the veil of tears.

Over head there was a dull cotton closed the book, I looked up and looked at the teacher. She weakly smiled back and said:

– Something we have a very funeral mood... Alya, where's your guitar?

– Where and always – with a sigh answered her. – In my room.

– I will bring. – A friend slowly rose from the floor and quickly left the room.

I laid aside the hairbrush and turned to the one that I replaced the mother. Hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. Felt delicate fingers on his head. The woman dissolved a silk ribbon that had been tying my hair, and she smoothly slid down to the floor...

Feeling such familiar and native touch, I felt my cheeks run hot tears, and strongly bit his lip to hold back a sob. Quietly raised his hand, wiped his face and tried to calm my breathing. This evening a sin to dampen hysteria.

In the silence he heard a quiet knock at the door, and light steps approaching friend. Looked up at him and noticed the slightly reddened eyes and pale lips. In the dark eyes mom Mariola was pounded strange, doomed expression.

Estranged from mentor, moved to the chair and took Mariola from his instrument.

My fingers touched the strings, ran on frets and was pleased with the setup. Looked at Marie and Amalia.

The opinion interpreted correctly, a friend of a few seconds thought.

– Sing something on the eternal theme! – asked Marie.

I nodded, sat a minute, staring straight ahead missing eye, trying to find the parts of memory that today I wanted to play.

I am reminded of a melody. Love song. And the mood it fits. Yes, this one...

The strings responded with a soft bust, and I habitually closed his eyes, sinking into the melody...

And born of other people's poetry, before the eyes rises the history. Love, relationships, life.

Casual look from beneath shyly lowered lashes, sly smile, the grace of movements. And all... then the second disappears. And at this moment in the end of the word and that is love.

Spring does not last forever. It comes hot, languid summer, which is replaced by autumn. It's time of carnival and wilting. The last dance of life.

And then winter. And again the same thing... But in the eyes from beneath my lashes are already hiding the truth. So here ends love, and begin another word.

Subsided when the last sounds, Mari murmured:

– Something you quite obscure today pulls.

– Well as it turns out – I tried to smile.

For some time there was silence. Then Amalia said suddenly:

– Why did you choose it?

I briefly thought...

– Probably because I agree with it, – said finally.

– And what is love for you, Alya? – asked the unexpected question mentor, gazing at me.

– I don't know. But I thought on this topic. In my opinion, is friendship, respect, support, understanding and body chemistry, of course – I have listed are looking at extending the faces of others.

– You love on components disassembled? – first came Marie.

– And why not? – calmly I replied, thoughtfully fingering the strings. – Because it's all true. For me, so if there is something above happiness in a relationship will not.

– Yeah, that's right... – Mama Marie smoothed on the knee length skirt, a second thought, and fell on the floor next to her daughter. – But love is magic. And if this spark does not appear...

– I can't judge – shrugged in response. – Unfortunately or rather fortunately, I have this feeling is not experienced.

– If you didn't cut all their ties in their infancy, they'd know it myself, – said Marie.

– Broke off because, even if I fell, no one would allow me to be with a loved one, – I answered. – So why to torment yourself in vain?

Amalia suddenly laughed quietly:

– Leave her alone, Marie! She couldn't fall in love with these men. They're weaker. And in this situation the only possible occurrence of maternal instinct. – Amalie looked kindly at me. – Sing something classical.

I closed my eyes and held the strings by hand...

Late in the evening, after a relaxing bath with lavender, I turned in bed, unable to sleep. Helps neither the recalculation leaping over the fence of the sheep, nor the other delusional wisdom. Because exhaled strongly and slid off the bed. If you can't sleep, you should at least spend time with benefits for the mind. So to come back me to the library. Can or there to read, or books in the bedroom to take...

I slipped on the chemise gown, and climbed into my fluffy Slippers. As in the dark to go not the case, grabbed from the bedside glowing sphere.

The path to the library was familiar, because it was Mari's favorite place in the house. It's cozy and smells of books and old times. And it's so attractive... Library collection Liotel could boast a truly rare instances.

Quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. After a few steps, I felt that walked on the carpet. For a moment froze and decided not to indulge in the usual pleasure. Threw Slippers and stepped barefoot on a soft, silky pile. My lips involuntarily broke beatific smile, and I have messed around a bit from heel to toe. Still a good, expensive carpet has its charms.

In the head gently knocked a good idea, and confidentially hinted that this late visit to the abode of knowledge has its reasons. Had to agree with this rare guest, so I sighed and headed for the racks.

A little raised area, in order to see the names on the backs of books, and slowly moved along the shelves.

What to read today?

Stopped near the history books and wistfully ran my fingers over the cool the roots. The Emperors, Guardians Of The Clans...? Would be worth...

Nodded to himself as I pulled the first book and fumbled for a second, when suddenly in the quiet of the library came a soft baritone:

– Good night, lady.

Surprise twitched. The second book slipped from his fingers and struck my hand, which I dropped as the first volume, and a glowing sphere. They with a thud fell to the floor. The bulb blinked and went out. The room was plunged into darkness.

– As sloppy. – In the darkness there was a quiet chuckle and a barely audible rustle of clothing, then soft footsteps.

– Who are you? – I clasped her hands, and tried not to shiver, although the stomach is firmly lodged chill of fear.

– Lady – again handed a beautiful voice like velvet through the skin. – What you... unready. Guesses?

– This is not the place for games! – firmly replied, peering into the darkness. But it is useless, even the silhouette is not visible. Only soft footsteps in one side, then the other. Like fun! – Not the time. And you selected the wrong object.

– Controversial – quietly snorted the man. – The place – wherever it is convenient. Time... whenever I want. Why should we deny ourselves in this manner, as the desire? You... You intrigued. Just. I thought it'll be dull. Don't even know whether to be glad or sad that I was mistaken.

– Don't understand – I answered confused.

– Come on, lady Alexandra. – In the night voice of the interlocutor was heard a smile. – You have not so many guests.

The air flow from movement near touched the hot face, and I flinched. Guests. It can only be...

– However, I am astonished at your reaction. – In the voice of the invisible guest heard strange notes. Not that of a approval, not that of a surprise. – Or rather, its absence. Amazing self-control, lady!

– What will help me hysterical, Keeper? – quietly asked in response. – By the way, I did not expect to meet you here at this hour and in this role.

The behavior of men I really felt very strange. Considering how he behaved during the day...

In the room there was a sharp clap, and then simultaneously broke out two Firefly from the ceiling, illuminating standing opposite me a man.

– Bravo, lady! – He straightened up and looked at me. – The third hint, and in the fifth minute.

What it cost me not to wince, knew, probably only the Creator himself. When finally accustomed to the light, you saw me so scared guest. Day Guardian in opposite to the man only resembled snow-white hair, now braided into a sloppy braid. He was dressed very severely. In black and white, which is a bit diluted with so small detail, like home sneaker cheerful blue. Instead of the mask he was wearing a light daze, not allowing to memorize facial features.

– Good evening, – I quietly nodded in response and bent to pick up the fallen books.

– What I wished you before five minutes ago, – ironically the man said.

I pursed my lips but said nothing. Raised books and already reached for the firefly, as he intercepted graceful swarthy fingers. I sneak frowned, but to protest did not and got up.

The guardian shook the magic thing in his hands, slightly shook him gently and blew. In the field at first timidly, but then more confidently began to tremble, the light of a firefly.

– Please, lady.

My hand slid gently warmed by the hands of others for the ball.

– Thank you. – I squeezed the sphere, pressed to his chest the book and slowly began to retreat to the exit. – Until tomorrow...

Interrogative pause was perceived correctly, and with a small bow, the blond introduced himself:

– Lirvain Niord. The Keeper Of The Water.

– Very nice – sincerely assured him and crumpled we said goodbye, flew out the door.

Interestingly, the laughter I thought I heard or not?


End file.
